


Faces as I Write

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: The faces I make as I write, as told by Yotsuba reaction images.





	Faces as I Write

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I want to say how eternally grateful I am to my readers. Thank you for reading the drabbles, one-shots, the fan art, everything, and for taking the time to write comments. Whether it's writing advice, gushing over something you loved, talking about general things happening in the fandom or trading jokes, I'm thankful for it all. You guys are the best.


End file.
